Talk:Hey, whats up?/@comment-7972228-20140921213133
Name of the band: Matchbox Twenty 2. How long have you been a listener? Since I was in my mom's stomach 3. Tell how you discovered them in 5 words or less. (gonna have to be vague): My mom 4. What country are they from? United States 5. What language do they sing in? English 6. Do you know how they became famous? 2 years before they formed, Rob, Paul, and Brian were in another band called Tabitha's Secret, which broke up a few years after MB20 formed. In 1995, the 3 of them decided to start another band. After finding Adam showing off his guitar and watching Kyle's demo tapes, Matchbox 20 was born. 7. What year did the band form? 1995 8. Who makes up the band? Robert Kelly Thomas, David Kyle Cook, Brian Joseph Yale, and Paul John Doucette 9. Ever been to one of their shows? YEAH :D 10. What was the first and last CD they put out? Yourself or Someone Like You and North 11. Do they have any DVDs released, if so do you own any of them? They have a few here and there, but I only own one as of right now because they're really hard to find. I can't even keep track of them! 12. Is this band a mainstream band? HA no 13. Ever seen one of their videos on mtv/vh1/Fuse? No 14. How many CDs of theirs do you own? All of them 15. Do you own any of their singles? Technically 16. Do you have any band t-shirts for them? I have the one with the QR code and one homemade one where I wrote a bunch of lyrics. 17. Name 5 of their songs that you can think of off the top of your head "How Far We've Come," "Soul," "Cold," "Feel," "Girl Like That" 18. What is your favorite song by them? "Cold" 19. Favorite CD of theirs? More Than You Think You Are 20. How much would you be willing to pay to see them live? All the money in the world baby <3 21. Who's your favorite member of the band? Don't have one 22. What instruments do they play? Paul plays drums on the album and guitar live, plus on the 6 new songs on Exile on Mainstream, Pookie plays bass, Rob sings, and Kyle plays guitar. 23. Do any of your friends listen to this band as well? I don't know anybody who knows them outside of my family. 24. What clothing style do they wear? Just plain old day-to-day clothes 25. Post a photo? http://hdwallpapersbase.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/Matchbox_Twenty_wallpaper.jpg (old picture) http://www.realdetroitweekly.com/imager/b/original/1583163/e482/matchbox20.jpg (new picture) 26. Do your parents like this band? Yes 27. Can you name all the songs that are on one of their CDs? "Feel" "Disease" "Bright Lights" "Unwell" "Cold" "All I Need" "Hand Me Down" "Could I Be You" "Downfall" "Soul" "You're So Real" "The Difference" HIDDEN TRACK: "So Sad So Lonely" 28. What other bands do you like that sound like this one? Goo Goo Dolls? 29. Is their CD in your CD player right now? No 30. Do you have their music on your iPod/zune/whatever? Duh 31. Do you have anything autographed by them? By Rob and Adam 32. Least favorite song by them? I don't have a least favorite song! 33. Last time you listened to them? This morning 34. Ever been in a mosh pit at one of their shows? They don't have mosh pits 35. Were they more famous when you started listening to them, or are they more famous now? More famous then 36. What's a song of theirs you can listen to on repeat without getting bored? All 37. Are you listening to them now? I'm about to 38. On a scale of 1-10 rate your knowledge of the band. INFINITY 39. Ever wrote about them for a school paper? Yes...heh... 40. What color are the main singer's eyes? They change from blue to green 41. How many band members are there in the band? 4 42. Can you name them all and what they play? Rpb Thomas: Vocals Kyle Cook: Guitar Brian Yale: Bass Paul Doucette: Drums 43. What genre is their music? Alternative 44. If I went to a CD store, would I be able to find their CD? Again, actual CD stores sell almost anything 45. Where do you buy most of their band merch? Concerts and online 46. Did anyone get you into this band? Who? My mom 47. Do you own any movies with their music featured in it? No, but I own a movie with a song from the lead singer 48. If this band broke up, would you cry? Cry or die? 49. Second fave band next to this one? Paramore 50. How much has this band influenced you? YOU HAVE NO IDEA. xxMadixx "I know it's tough, but please don't give up."